


Recalibrate

by laurentsaint



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Wire Play, but it turned into smut by itself, it was supposed to be a fluffy first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurentsaint/pseuds/laurentsaint
Summary: “I need you to trigger the dermal recalibration points.”“English, tin can.”Nines seemed to be holding back a sigh. “You need to touch specific parts of my body so I can match my skin back to the correct place.”Or: Nines has a problem, and Gavin is the only one who can help.





	Recalibrate

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta! <3

 

When it happened, Gavin almost didn’t notice it. 

 

Being an android built for stealth and infiltration, Nines managed to slip from his desk and out of the bullpen virtually unnoticed. The only thing that tipped Gavin off was the annoying creak from the bathroom door - something he complained about endlessly, to no avail. 

 

“Fuck that  _ fucking _ door,” he muttered, running his fingers through his hair in aggravation.

 

When Nines’ usual reaction failed to reach him, Gavin glanced up to find - an empty seat.  

 

When had he left? 

 

Despite the advantage of being a literal Detective, Gavin had to pause for longer than he’d like in order to put two and two together.

 

Gavin came to this conclusion with a furrowed brow. What could an android possibly need to go to the bathroom for? He briefly took a look around the room to see if anyone else had noticed. 

 

Business as usual. 

 

Looking back to the bathroom door, Gavin weighed the pros and cons of standing up from his desk and checking up on his partner and his odd decision to use their restroom. On one hand he’d be able to satisfy his curiosity, but on the other hand Gavin could possibly walk in on his partner in some kind of compromising situation. He didn’t need to go to another seminar, not this year. 

 

Taking another cautionary glance around, Gavin rose from his chair and made a beeline for the bathroom. There was really nowhere else Nines could have gone, Gavin mused. The main entrance was too loud and the elevator would take-

 

A warm hand forcefully closed around Gavin’s bicep, stopping him in his tracks. He realised that the figure in front of him was Connor, and he’d almost just walked straight into him. 

 

“Watch where you’re going, asshole,” he spat, eyes wandering from the android back to the bathroom door. 

 

Connor frowned minutely and opened his mouth, no doubt preparing to spew out some long-winded bullshit about how an android could never be faulted for an accident like that. Gavin cut him off before he could try, shrugging off the hand curled around his arm. 

 

“You saw Nines go in there, right?” 

 

“Into the bathroom? Yes.” Connor paused, eyes drifting from Gavin’s and landing somewhere on the floor. He seemed to be concentrating on something. “He appears to be experiencing a malfunction.” 

 

He looked far less worried about that information than Gavin thought was appropriate. 

 

“He’s  _ malfunctioning _ ? What, you noticed this and just left him to it? Is he okay?” Gavin did his best to keep his voice down, not wanting the sharp worry to seep into his tone. 

 

“I wasn’t aware until now.” Connor looked back to Gavin, a slight smile playing on his features. “I don’t think he’ll appreciate being disturbed at the moment.”

 

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

 

“Perhaps you should go in, though. He could use a hand.” Connor’s slight smile widened as he sidestepped around Gavin. “Excuse me, Detective.” 

 

Once again, Gavin set off for the bathroom, quickening his pace. Connor hadn’t seemed worried at all about Nines’ malfunction. What the fuck? 

 

Swinging the bathroom door open, Gavin instinctually scanned the room for any kind of threat. 

 

Nobody. 

 

The door creaked shut behind him as he took a tentative step into the room. “Nines?” 

 

Nothing. 

 

“Nines, I saw you come in here.” 

 

Nines’ voice echoed slightly from one of the stalls in the back as he spoke. “RK800 warned me you were coming.”

 

Ah. Their weird mind link thing. Following the noise, Gavin replied, “Well, obviously. You think I was gonna leave you in here?” 

 

“I was hoping,” Nines said as Gavin came to a stop outside the locked door. 

 

“I’ll be fired if I let you die. You know that,” Gavin said. The worry creeping into his voice was betraying him. 

 

“Then perhaps I should take one for the team.” 

 

“Asshole, open the fuckin’ door.” Gavin pushed at the handle, frantic. Still locked. 

 

“I’m more than capable of dealing with this issue myself, Detective. There’s no need to worry.” Nines’ voice gave away so little. 

 

“Well, your brother said you needed a hand,” Gavin said, putting a slight emphasis on the word ‘brother’.

 

“RK800 is not my brother,” Nines snapped instantly. As intelligent as he was, he hadn’t seemed to catch on yet that the more he reacted, the more Gavin would go out of his way to say it. 

 

“Well, he said you needed help, so let me help.” 

 

The silence from the stall was promising. Was Nines considering it?

 

Gavin continued, “If you trust anyone, it should be your partner, right? We haven’t always been the best of buds, I know, but... I think we’re getting better at it.” It was only too easy to let this all out when Nines couldn’t actually see him. Gavin feared his face would give it all away. “We didn’t like each other at first ‘cause you’re a jackass and you’re like, jealous of my abs or whatever. But I’d say we’re almost ready to make it official and send a friend request through Facebook or something else you androids use. Come on, open the door...” He tried to assault the handle once more.  

 

The silence stretched on so long that Gavin began to wonder if Nines had just straight up died in the middle of his speech. 

 

He was about to carry on, dig himself in a deeper hole, when the door was finally unlocked. 

 

Gavin shot to the door, but it still wouldn’t open. Nines was holding it closed. 

 

“If you laugh...” There was a heavy pause. “I will remove your tongue from your mouth.”

With that, the door swung open, revealing Nines. 

 

A moment passed. 

 

And then another. 

 

And Gavin  _ collapsed _ , physically unable to keep himself upright for the howls of laughter he found impossible to keep in. “Oh my god, what the fu-“ The sentence morphed into a long, honest-to-god wheeze. 

 

As the bubbles of laughter began to quiet down, Gavin was met with the most unimpressed expression he’d ever seen on Nines’ face. 

 

Well - as much as he could even tell Nines’ expression. 

 

“What have they done to you, tin can?” Gavin managed eventually. 

 

Nines’ face - for lack of a better expression - was wonky. Gavin knew that the skin features of an android were only an overlay for the smooth plastic - and something was clearly wrong with Nines’. All of his main features - eyes, nose, mouth - remained, but the overlay of his skin looked to be an inch to the left. His eyebrows were off centre, the soft pink of his lips extending around to his cheek. He looked like - 

 

“A Snapchat filter gone wrong!” 

 

Quietly seething, Nines snapped, “Do you want to keep your tongue?” 

 

Gavin bit his lip, forcing down more laughter. “Just glad to see you’re okay.”

 

“I need to recalibrate,” he said shortly. “I was going to seek assistance after work hours.” 

 

“Wait. You mean...” Gavin trailed off for a second. “You were going to hide in the toilets until everyone went home?”

 

Nines’ eyes closed. “Yes.” 

 

“I can help,” Gavin said brightly, all too excited about his new blackmail material. “What do you need?” 

 

“I need...” Nines opened his eyes once again, focusing on Gavin. “I need you to trigger the dermal recalibration points.” 

 

“English, tin can.”

 

Nines seemed to be holding back a sigh. “You need to touch specific parts of my body so I can match my skin back to the correct place.” 

 

That put a dampener on Gavin’s laughter. 

 

He relished staring at Nines most of the time anyway, and Gavin was surprised Nines never called him out for it - the middle-aged deadbeat cop lusting after the epitome of The Perfect Man. Now that was laughable. 

 

After a moment of hesitation, Gavin decided that his partner must care more about this recalibration than he did about Gavin enjoying said recalibration a little too much. “Sure.” 

 

He couldn’t miss the slight relief on Nines’ face, and that expression made it all worth it. The blackmail material made it all worth it, too. 

 

Without any kind of forewarning, Gavin found himself being pulled into the stall. Nines locked the door and turned to face Gavin, who was almost definitely blushing a little by this point. 

 

“We could just do it out there, you know.”

 

“Yes, we could do it out there and risk one of our coworkers walking in on you touching me and giggling like a schoolchild while I look like  _ this _ .” Nines gestured to himself, arms brushing Gavin’s torso as he did so. 

 

“Tough crowd.” Gavin tried for a grin. “Where first, then? Let’s get this show on the road. I don’t need anyone spurring up rumors ‘cause we took an hour in the bathroom.”

 

Straightening up, Nines said, “I need you to pinch both of my earlobes at once.”

 

Gavin reached both hands up and, pointlessly, hoped that Nines couldn’t see the slight shake in them. His fingers and thumbs closed around each earlobe. He forced down another bout of laughter at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation - Nines standing there, angry as a bathed cat, while Gavin held his ears. 

 

“Now my nose.” 

 

Gavin physically couldn’t hold back the small laugh that escaped his lips as he let his index finger rest on the tip of Nines’ nose. “You know,” he said conversationally, “I have to touch you either way, so you might as well enjoy it.”

 

“Underneath my chin,” Nines said, ignoring Gavin’s suggestion. 

 

Gavin touched the tip of his finger to Nines’ throat. Somewhere in the back of his mind he considered that he could kiss Nines like this. He could use his finger to gently draw Nines forward. 

 

Gavin cleared his throat, letting that train of thought die. He looked up at Nines, who was already looking down at him. 

 

“Where my Adam’s apple would be,” the android guided him.

 

Letting his finger trail down, Gavin allowed himself to appreciate the smoothness of the skin. 

 

“Sternum.”

 

Gavin’s finger lazily drifted down once again. 

 

“Navel.” He watched the movement with fascination as Nines swallowed. He seemed to take a breath, though Gavin knew he didn’t need to breathe. 

 

“You even have one?” Gavin asked, voice lower than before. He was trying not to break the moment that fell over them like a thick blanket. 

 

His hand reached the bottom of Nines’ shirt and he dipped under the fabric. As soon as he felt it, he stuck his finger straight in. Asshole move, sure, but most already saw him as one. What he wasn’t expecting was the low noise escaping from Nines. 

 

Eyebrows raised, Gavin looked back up at Nines. The android was averting his eyes in what Gavin presumed was embarrassment. His skin seemed to be moving back to where it belonged, which only made it more devastatingly obvious to Gavin that Nines’ skin was tinged blue. 

 

Experimentally, he pressed in again and watched as Nines’ lips parted. 

 

“I’m not accustomed to being touched like this,” he said as his explanation. 

 

“Yeah, no shit,” Gavin muttered. “Where now?”

 

“The base of my spine,” Nines responded, equally as quiet. 

 

No need to take his hand out of Nines’ shirt, then. Gavin savoured the feeling as he drew his arm around Nines, stepping closer to reach all the way around. Fighting the urge to grip Nines’ hips and press his thumbs into the skin was probably the hardest thing he’d ever done. 

 

He pressed a fingertip into the base of Nines’ spine and wondered - if Nines were human, would Gavin be able to feel goosebumps? Did this make him feel some sort of pleasure? 

 

It looked like it did. 

 

Gavin’s lips quirked into a frown as he realised he was probably projecting. He directed his eyes to where his arm was wrapped around Nines’ waist, just to avoid looking anywhere else. He knew what he’d see if he looked up - the clear discomfort on his partner’s face. 

 

“Sorry,” he managed after a second, absently. 

 

“I should be the one apologising,” Nines responded. “The back of my neck, now.” 

 

Regretfully, Gavin pulled his arm from around Nines’ waist, suddenly feeling rather awkward. “Do you... want to turn around, or...”

 

Gavin chanced a look at him. As strange as it was, he found the equally awkward expression on Nines’ features amusing. Another, a more dominant, part of him was taking note of how close Nines’ face was to his own.

 

“There are only two more points to trigger,” he said in lieu of a proper answer. 

 

Gavin, telling himself ‘ _ just go for it _ ’, reached a hand up once more to Nines’ shoulder. They were too close. Wrapping the hand around the back of Nines’ neck, Gavin could no longer ignore the pressing thought of how it would feel to just... lean in a few more inches. 

 

Noticing Gavin’s hesitation, Nines said, “You will be able to feel it.” 

 

As though Gavin was hesitating because he couldn’t find the trigger point, and not because he was seconds away from internally combusting at the idea of just saying ‘ _ fuck it _ ’ and pulling Nines in for the kiss of his life. 

 

He wondered if Nines could tell... 

 

And then mentally scolded himself. Of course Nines could tell. 

 

Resolving to get this over and done with, Gavin brushed his fingers lightly over the skin, searching for anything that felt different. 

 

When Nines spoke, his voice was quiet, almost shaky - or as shaky as Gavin had ever heard it. “If you press down, a connection port will open.” 

 

Suddenly hesitant, Gavin lifted his fingers an inch. “Are you sure you want me to do that?”

 

“I’ve been told that if I trust anyone, it should be my partner.” 

 

Feeling no less unsettled, Gavin let his fingers drop back to Nines’ neck. He could feel the android’s hairline and wondered absently if his hair would be soft. He wondered how it would feel to run his fingers through it, if it would feel similar to a human’s, when Gavin tightened his fingers to a fist on the scalp and  _ pulled _ .

 

“They sound smart,” Gavin said eventually, fully aware of how distracted he sounded. “Should listen to them more.” 

 

Gavin felt those unsettling eyes stare at him for a few moments. Just when Gavin thought he’d crack and move his gaze up, finding himself lost in those beautiful pools of artificial blue, Nines spoke up: “I’m afraid I must disagree.”

 

“Seems like you’ve got no choice. Look, I’m...” Gavin was trying his best, skimming his fingers around to feel for the opening. “I can’t find it.”

 

Nines’ sigh sounded quivery, rather than full of the usual annoyance. By now he’d directed enough of those sighs at Gavin that the latter probably qualified as an expert on his android partner’s gestures, expressions and sounds that indicated annoyance. This didn’t sound like one of them. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Gavin asked when Nines didn’t answer. 

 

“Press until you find it.” 

 

Frowning, Gavin began to press around. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. Seriously. If Nines ever tried to tell anyone about this he’d deny it until his dying breath. But at the moment, he couldn’t stand knowing how uncomfortable he’d made his partner feel. Gavin couldn’t bear thinking about how awkward he’d made things by so openly enjoying feeling up his coworker. For the first time in his life, Gavin Reed felt a genuine apology he couldn’t keep in. 

 

Three things happened simultaneously. 

 

First, distracted by the tension, Gavin failed to feel the minute change of texture beneath his fingers. The access panel to the connection port slid open beneath his touch, revealing an opening to the back of Nines’ neck. 

 

Second, surprised by the sudden motion and unable to steady himself, Gavin’s fingers sank straight into the mess of wires and soft blue light. 

 

Third, and most unexpected, Nines collapsed into Gavin with a long, drawn-out moan. 

 

He felt a tidal wave of lust crash over him as he realised what he’d just heard. Slowly, he processed the feeling of Nines shuddering against him as they both stumbled back into the wall. He pulled his fingers from the access panel like he’d been burnt, instead using  both arms to hold Nines up. 

 

“G- Gavin.”

 

“Fuck, Nines, are you okay?” Gavin asked, rapidly blinking as if that would help him realise what he’d just heard wasn’t at all what he thought it was. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No. I-“ Nines’ arms enveloped Gavin in a firm embrace, pressing him against the wall. “Do it again.”

 

“Did it... feel good?” Gavin asked tentatively. He held his breath for the answer, the inevitable answer.  _ No, you freak, you knocked out one of my cables and you need to put it back in. _ Or something along those lines.

 

But it didn’t come. 

 

The only response Nînes gave was a slight nod - only perceptible because Gavin could feel it against the side of his face. 

 

Little by little, Gavin let his hand fall back down to the opening, cautiously teasing around the edges. He brushed his fingers along the outermost wire with a feather-light touch, and Nines let out a trembling breath onto Gavin’s neck. 

 

“There are-“ Nines began, abruptly cutting off into a gasp when Gavin gently squeezed a wire between two fingers. 

 

“There are exposed-“ Another soft gasp. “-exposed sensory receptors there.” There was a static edge to his voice, and Gavin was certain he’d never be able to hear Nines’ voice again without hearing this deep, glitchy rumble. 

 

“It’s the equivalent of an erogenous zone,” Nines finished. 

 

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Gavin gasped out, fingers twitching inside Nines. 

 

Nines let out a breathy noise in response, and suddenly it was like Gavin couldn’t control himself. 

 

Fifteen minutes ago, they were both at their desks discussing their latest case file. And now they were pressed tight against one another in the bathroom stall, Nines practically a shivering mess with Gavin’s fingers shoved as deep into him as they could reach. 

 

“Kiss me,” Gavin said. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he should be more hesitant in such a bold request. But he  _ wanted _ . 

 

Before he could say something even more desperate, like ‘please’, Nines began trailing a wet line of kisses up Gavin’s throat. Each press of his lips left Gavin aching for the next - until Nines paused to nip at his jaw, and Gavin  _ lost it _ . 

 

He reached his free hand up to thread his fingers through Nines’ hair, pulling him into a bruising kiss. His hips bucked on their own accord, searching for any kind of friction. 

 

Friction came in the form of Nines’ open palm - as though his hand had been hovering there, just waiting for Gavin’s permission to touch. As if Gavin would ever say no. As if Gavin wouldn’t let Nines bend him over their desk right in the bullpen in front of their coworkers. 

 

Nines’ hand pressed into Gavin’s crotch, sending a sharp jolt of pleasure up his spine. A low whine was pulled from his lips, spilling straight into Nines’ open mouth. 

 

When he felt Nines’ lips withdraw, hand still palming Gavin’s dick, he chased the movement eagerly to continue the kiss. 

 

“Gavin,” he said lowly. “I want—“

 

Eyes unfocused, Gavin did his best to hold Nines’ gaze. His partner looked equally as glassy. He looked— he looked wrecked.

 

Absolutely wrecked, just from having Gavin’s fingers teasing and caressing his insides.

 

“I want you,” Nines finished. 

 

A deep heat settled low into Gavin’s stomach at the words. He’d imagined this a thousand times over, and still it was nothing compared to the real thing. Nothing compared to the feeling of Nines’ hard body pressed against his, the undefinable taste of his tongue. 

 

Nothing could have prepared him for this. 

 

“Anything,” Gavin urged, “anything you want.” Because there was no room in his mind for shame when every part of him was preoccupied with pure lust. He wanted, he wanted, he wanted. 

 

“Anything?” Nines asked, too breathy to be coy, but still trying. 

 

With shaky hands, Nines began to unzip Gavin’s jeans, and Gavin spread his legs in anticipation. His tongue darted across his own bottom lip, catching on Nines’ as it went. As though pulled forwards by magnetic attraction, Nines leant into the touch and they sank into another kiss. 

 

The moan Gavin let out as Nines’ hand finally dipped into his boxers to grip his dick was humiliatingly loud. He didn’t care. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Gavin whispered. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He punctuated every word with a twist of his fingers and relished in the way Nines helplessly tightened around his cock in response. 

 

Gavin’s fingertips brushed over something that felt like a connection port. He was careful not to apply too much pressure, until an unexpected twist of Nines’ wrist sent a bone-deep shudder through Gavin’s body. The connection port, or whatever was plugged into it, came loose. 

 

Before Gavin could even consider panicking, Nines let out a sharp gasp of Gavin’s name and pressed himself closer, pushing his entire body forwards. The only room between them was just enough for Nines’ fist to work desperately up and down his dick. 

 

With a sharp click, Gavin pushed the wire back into place, and Nines— Nines froze. 

 

“Gavin, I’m— I’m—“ His voice glitched and stuttered through his orgasm, and eventually he regained himself enough to press his face further into Gavin’s neck to hide the rest of his moans. He didn’t need to breathe, but Gavin could still feel his thirium pump fluttering and skipping faster than he’d ever heard it. 

 

It was, without a doubt, the hottest thing Gavin had ever seen in his life. He was helpless to stop himself from thrusting his hips into the tight hold Nines still had on him. He could come like this, he could definitely fucking—

 

Nines dropped to his knees without hesitation, without warning. Gavin’s hand slipped from Nines’ neck, and he missed the contact immediately. 

 

Voice full of static and something else Gavin couldn’t quite identify, Nines said, “I don’t have a gag reflex. Just so you know,” and before a single thought could cross Gavin’s mind, his dick was surrounded by a tight,  _ wet _ heat. 

 

He didn’t move. 

 

Glancing down, Gavin found Nines already looking at him expectantly. He— 

 

Fuck. 

 

_ “Oh.” _

 

Gavin found himself gently snaking his fingers through Nines’ hair. It would have been a loving gesture, in any situation other than this — other than Nines on his knees, gazing imploringly up at Gavin, waiting for him to fuck his throat. 

 

Who was Gavin to deny such a beautiful sight?

 

With a pleased sigh, Gavin pressed forward into Nines’ mouth. He pushed and pushed until he felt the tip of his dick brush the back of Nines’ throat. 

 

He watched as Nines’ eyes fluttered shut like he wanted nothing more than to be exactly where he was. 

 

“You’re incredible.” Gavin couldn’t hold the praise in as he began to thrust, never taking his eyes off of the man in front of him. 

 

He couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe how lucky he was. This hugely expensive, flawless killing machine was built for amazing things. And all he wanted in that moment was Gavin. 

 

Gavin wouldn’t last like this, but he didn’t care in the slightest. 

 

As the dark pool of pleasure began to settle low into Gavin’s body, he tried to pull back. It was to no avail when Nines reached up to grasp at his hips tightly, holding Gavin against the wall as he sank back down and  _ swallowed _ . 

 

Gavin’s fingers tightened across Nines’ scalp and his groans became uncontrollable. 

 

“Nines,” he gasped. 

 

The moan he was met with was what pushed him over the edge. 

 

He couldn’t thrust any deeper, but that didn’t stop his hips from pressing forward as one final moan spilled from his lips and stars crossed his vision. His release shot straight down Nines’ throat, and Nines swallowed greedily around him. 

 

For a minute, all Gavin could do was breathe. 

 

The process of catching his breath was drawn-out, and before he knew it his legs were giving out and he was sliding down the side of the stall. He came to a leisurely stop when his ass hit the ground and his legs were stretched out, bracketing Nines. 

 

He’d never seen Nines look anything close to this before. 

 

Most noticeably, his hair was messed up beyond help. The usual immaculate style had become unruly, and loose curls fell all over the place. His LED was unblinkingly yellow. 

 

He looked fucking wrecked, and it was gorgeous. 

 

“I think you bruised my hips,” Gavin said weakly, for lack of anything more appropriate. 

 

He watched as the LED finally started to spin. Still yellow. 

 

“Good.”

 

Gavin’s head dropped back against the wall with a low thud. He smiled. “Yeah?”

 

Nines finally looked up to meet Gavin’s eyes. Full of satisfaction, full of fond amusement. “I expect no objection to me now considering you mine.”

 

Gavin let out a breathy laugh. 

 

“I guess I can live with that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And so concludes my first DBH fic! Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed <3
> 
> Send me a prompt over on [tumblr](http://spacedeviants.tumblr.com)!


End file.
